


嫉妒篇（中）

by yiweeeen



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiweeeen/pseuds/yiweeeen
Kudos: 5





	嫉妒篇（中）

他们其实早就见过的，比上岛更早，比面试更早。

在大巴上看见赵磊的时候，何洛洛觉得自己像在圣诞节的袜子里收到了期待已久的礼物。本来还在和车窗外来送孩子的“妈妈”们一个个挥手说再见，却在看见他的那一刻忘记了营业的偶像职责，猛地坐直了身子，难以置信地瞪圆了眼睛。

赵磊并没有注意到他，旁边的夏之光倒是看了过来，两个人隔空打了一个无声的招呼。何洛洛有些不好意思地缩到了椅背后面，却又好像还是期望赵磊看到自己，眼神有意无意地往他身上飘。

“磊磊，你觉不觉得那个弟弟长得还挺眼熟？”

“哪个？”赵磊回头，恰好对上了何洛洛瞄过来的眼睛。对方慢半拍地朝他露出了个小兔子似的笑，自己礼貌地笑了回去，转过身戴上耳机坐好：“你是看人家比你帅吧？”

“说啥呢？这世上除了p了图的我还能有人比我更好看？”

……

赵磊不记得他了。

何洛洛有点郁闷地倒在了椅背上，觉得手心痒痒的，分外想念行李箱里的粉红豹。

百来号人挤作一堆的大通铺、兵荒马乱的排练录制、没有手机的焦虑……对何洛洛来说，入营后的第一件好事，大概就是赵磊和他都进了B班。

可即使如此，他也完全没找到机会和赵磊说话。初评级紧接着24小时主题曲考核，原本每天都精力过剩的少年alpha第一次有了连灵魂都被抽走的感觉。

主题曲考核终于结束的时候，他有点脱力地坐在地上，根本不敢抽时间去吃饭加上连续高强度的舞蹈练习让他的胃隐隐抽痛。本想自己忍一忍，痛感却不断加强，想叫人帮忙的时候，眼前已经一阵阵发白，看不清每个人的脸。

“何洛洛？”  
“你还好吧？”

何洛洛听见有人跟他说话，手里被塞了瓶酸奶，瓶盖已经打开，他顺从地倒进了嘴里。

“姐姐，麻烦倒杯热水吧，何洛洛不太舒服。”

接着又是热水被小心放到了手里，分口喝了一整杯他才终于有点缓了过来。眼前是夏之光凑近的脸，他吓得往后缩了一下。

“嘿你好啦？”看他眼睛里总算有了神，夏之光缩回了想去按人中的手，“得亏磊磊早上出来的时候顺了瓶小蛮腰，你刚才脸比周震南还白，吓死人了。”

何洛洛这才看到了安静蹲在旁边的赵磊，手上还拿着酸奶的瓶盖。几乎都来不及思考，他本能地就笑了开来：“谢谢磊哥~”

空气里悠悠地冒出了一点橙子的气味，甜甜淡淡的，像只毛茸茸的小动物，单纯地露出肚皮示好。而气味的主人还懵懵地笑着，完全没有意识到自己的信息素出逃。

即使何洛洛无意散发的信息素没有任何冒犯的意味，赵磊仍然产生了瞬间的僵硬。他轻轻“嗯”了一声，把酸奶的瓶盖放到了地上，自顾自站起身走出了棚。

何洛洛几乎是肉眼可见地瞬间变失落，夏之光甚至感觉自己看到了他头上垂下来的耳朵。对小动物格外怜爱的天性让他忍不住戳了戳何洛洛的后脖：“快收了信息素吧弟弟，你磊哥是个比A还A的钢铁直B，闻不到的。”

何洛洛这才发现自己的信息素竟然不受控制地跑了出来，他懊恼地捂住了脑袋，耳朵尖都热得发红。

他好像总是让赵磊看到自己狼狈的样子。何洛洛又想起了他和赵磊的第一次见面。

突如其来的分化、意欲不轨的中年制作人、即使厌恶也被迫勾出的欲望……何洛洛不敢设想，假如那天赵磊没有恰好回来上厕所，或是选择了对这种圈内见怪不怪的乱相袖手旁观，他现在会活得有多恶心。

“抑制剂会用么？”赵磊从口袋里摸出一支alpha专用的抑制剂，拆了包装递到他发抖的手里。

“没事了，她已经走了。”

“你别害怕。”


End file.
